


A Strange Attraction

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-22
Updated: 2008-06-22
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles finds himself attracted to the new Watcher, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. Of course Wesley doesn't feel the same way-or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Giles watched as a well-tailored, young man go through his books on the table The man was younger than him, and he was also the newly appointed Watcher. 

"The training has changed since your day you know,"Wesley Wyndham-Pryce was telling him, "It's more field work."

"Is that right,"Giles said, hoping he sounded bored as he felt. This younger man was stuffy, uptight and very-British. Just what we need another me around the place, Giles thought. But he knew he has mellowed out some since he arrived in Sunnydale three years ago. He had actually been accused of being "too American"by a former watcher. 

Buffy Summers came into the library then and did her best to insult the new Watcher. 

"When Giles sends me on a mission, he always says 'please'," Buffy said to Wesley glibly, "And afterwards I get a cookie."

The 2nd slayer arrived and she looked at Wesley up and down with a leer on her face.

"This must be Faith. Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. How do you do?"

"New Watcher?"Faith asked them.

"New Watcher."Buffy confirmed.

"Screw that."And off she went. 

Wesley looked uncomfortable and for a brief moment, Giles felt sorry for him.

"Now why couldn't I say that?"

"Buffy-"

"I'm going, I'm going."Buffy hopped off the table and left the two men alone.

Wesley looked down at the books he was holding and then glanced over at Giles, "They'll get used to me."He told him, "I"m sure Buffy gave you a hard time when you first started,"he then disappeared into the office.

 

Wesley took off his glasses and polished them. He knew he was going to have his hands full with two Slayers but he would have thought Rupert Giles would be more-helpful. 

Remember he was fired by the Council. Wesley reminded himself, So he"s not feeling particular helpful at the moment. It"s best to be patient. He will get used to me. He has no other choice. He opened Giles"Watcher diary and began reading. The older man was kind of handsome. He had felt attracted to him as soon as he laid eyes on the former Watcher. He knew what Rupert thought of him. He would be nothing to Rupert Giles.

Well then, I will just have to prove myself to him. Wesley decided.


End file.
